1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to computer implemented systems, as well as associated techniques, for performing three-dimensional (“3D”) imaging of surfaces undergoing animation/motion.
Current implementations of 3D image acquisition are almost exclusively limited to single-frame captures. Systems in development which promise 3D video capture frequently have drawbacks such as loss of detail and generally demand use of expensive, specialized equipment. The new Lock and Hold (“L&H”) technique of the invention provides a way to create dense 3D models of full-motion sequences—utilizing the less expensive, more-conventional computerized system components typically employed for basic 3D structured light imaging. In most cases, conventional 3D imaging is limited to collecting images as individual frames. The novel technique contemplated hereby for full-motion 3D imaging, uses a unique structured light projection and image acquisition technique coined by the applicants as “Lock and Hold” (sometimes referred to herein, and shortened to “L&H”, for simplicity).
2. General Discussion of Technology (by Way of Reference, Only): Historical Perspective
Systems currently in use for 3D animation capture produce limited results due for the most part, to limitations in technology, particularly resolution and speed of conventional digital projectors. One way to minimize this problem, is to employ the benefits of advance Spatial Light Modulator (SLM) technology, with resolutions between 1×4096 to 1×12,000 eight bit pixel control. Furthermore, SLM technologies can be operated as diffractive or holographic principles.
The background materials labeled and identified as ATTACHMENTS A, B, and C to pending U.S. provisional Pat. App. No. 60/994,181—to which the instant application claims priority—each such ATTACHMENT authored by one of more of the listed applicants, illustrate prior available analysis and framing of what applicants refer to as Dynamic Structured Light Illumination (SLI). ATTACHMENT A is a manuscript (1999). ATTACHMENT B is a reprint of associated slides, evidencing the complex, multifaceted nature of problems encountered by those attempting to create solutions in the area of 3D image acquisition employing structured light illumination (SLI) techniques. ATTACHMENT C consists of pages of a manuscript (circa 1999) containing an overview of known Structured Light Patterning concepts.
A technique coined ‘Dynamic SLI’ is explained in ATTACHMENTS A and B. Dynamic SLI does not lock and hold patterns, but rather, Dynamic SLI simply detects motion of object and based on a threshold level of motion, Dynamic SLI applies a SLI pattern/s to the spatial region to capture a surface topology. It is believed that depth resolution decreases with object speed or level of motion during Dynamic SLI.
The communications technique known as 1-Dimensional (1D) signal PLL, is explained in Digital and Analog Communication Systems by Leon W. Couch II, 7th Ed, Prentice Hall, 2001.
Background: Computerized Devices, Memory & Storage Devices/Media.
I. Digital computers. A processor is the set of logic devices/circuitry that responds to and processes instructions to drive a computerized device. The central processing unit (CPU) is considered the computing part of a digital or other type of computerized system. Often referred to simply as a processor, a CPU is made up of the control unit, program sequencer, and an arithmetic logic unit (ALU)—a high-speed circuit that does calculating and comparing. Numbers are transferred from memory into the ALU for calculation, and the results are sent back into memory. Alphanumeric data is sent from memory into the ALU for comparing. The CPUs of a computer may be contained on a single ‘chip’, often referred to as microprocessors because of their tiny physical size. As is well known, the basic elements of a simple computer include a CPU, clock and main memory; whereas a complete computer system requires the addition of control units, input, output and storage devices, as well as an operating system. The tiny devices referred to as ‘microprocessors’ typically contain the processing components of a CPU as integrated circuitry, along with associated bus interface. A microcontroller typically incorporates one or more microprocessor, memory, and I/O circuits as an integrated circuit (IC). Computer instruction(s) are used to trigger computations carried out by the CPU.
II. Computer Memory and Computer Readable Storage. While the word ‘memory’ has historically referred to that which is stored temporarily, with storage traditionally used to refer to a semi-permanent or permanent holding place for digital data—such as that entered by a user for holding long term—more-recently, the definitions of these terms have blurred. A non-exhaustive listing of well known computer readable storage device technologies are categorized here for reference: (1) magnetic tape technologies; (2) magnetic disk technologies include floppy disk/diskettes, fixed hard disks (often in desktops, laptops, workstations, etc.), (3) solid-state disk (SSD) technology including DRAM and ‘flash memory’; and (4) optical disk technology, including magneto-optical disks, PD, CD-ROM, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD-ROM, DVD-R, DVD-RAM, WORM, OROM, holographic, solid state optical disk technology, and so on.